This invention relates to fastenings for items of footwear.
Various kinds of fastening are known for securing an item of footwear onto a wearers foot, but many, like laces, are difficult to fasten when the wearer""s fingers are cold or when wearing heavy gloves. Some kinds of fastenings are also difficult to secure tightly enough to be used with heavy boots as worn in snowboarding or skiing for example.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of fastening.
The present invention proposes an item of footwear having an opening for insertion of a wearer""s foot and fastening means for drawing together opposite sides of the opening to retain the footwear thereon,
characterised in that said fastening means comprises first and second elements respectively associated with opposite sides of the opening, the first element being provided with a head and the second element being provided with a clasp portion for engagement behind said head.
The clasp portion is preferably disposed substantially perpendicular to the second element. The clasp portion preferably comprises a hook portion for engagement about said first element. The hook portion preferably has a mouth which, in use, is directed away from the wearers foot.
The head is preferably engaged with the first element for adjustment longitudinally thereof. The length of the fastening means may thereby be adjusted to vary the tightness of the fastening, for example to suit different wearers or compensate for different thicknesses of sock. The head may, for example, be engaged with a screw-threaded portion of the first element.
The head may be of any desired shape but is preferably substantially spherical.